10 Minutes With Lucy
by IllegitimatePrincess
Summary: Mira and Lisanna wanna know who Lucy has likes. That's how 10 Minutes With Lucy came to be.


**Holy crap on a cracker, this story is longer than most of my others. Just a story I found in another old notebook.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or 7 Minutes In Heaven. I do, however, own 10 Minutes With Lucy...I think. If I don't, then sorry I never knew such a game existed when I wrote this.**

'Natsu, wait up!' Lucy yelled after the pink haired dragon slayer.

'Come on, Luce! Pick up the pace!' Natsu yelled back, grinning widely at the blonde celestial wizard.

They were running back to the guild from their latest job. Only Natsu and Lucy went, so naturally Erza protested; saying the job would be safer and be done quicker if she and Gray went along as well. Natsu refused, saying he and Lucy could handle it. The real reason Natsu wanted only he and Lucy to go was because a little birdie *cough*Mirajane*cough* let slip that Lucy had a thing for someone in the Guild. He wanted to know who it was, but was so preoccupied that he never got a chance to ask her and forgot about it.

Anyways, the two wizards burst through the doors of Fairy Tail and Natsu yelled out his famous 'We're back!'

The minute they stepped over the thresh hold, Mira and Lisanna grabbed Lucy and dragged her away.

Once they were alone and out of earshot, Mira smiled at Lucy. 'Hello, Lucy. Welcome back.'

'Thanks, Mira. Did you two need something?' Lucy asked.

'As a matter of fact, we do. Would you possibly be willing to play a little game?' Lisanna asked, smiling an angelic smile but looking at Lucy with a devilish glint in her eyes.

'What kind of game?' Lucy asked.

'It's like 7 Minutes in Heaven, but it's always with you and it lasts ten minutes.' Mira answered.

'What's the catch? With you two there's always a catch.' Lucy asked cautiously.

Lisanna sighed. 'We wanna know who you like.'

Lucy smirked at the two girls. 'And what if I said I liked one of you two?'

That made the two sisters blush wildly. They didn't know what to say to that question. Mira was bisexual, sure, but Lisanna had only ever had feelings for Natsu. Did either of them like Lucy in that way?

'Well? What if I said it was one of you?' Lucy asked again.

Mira was the first to answer. 'I'd say let's give it a shot. I'd have to think about my feelings for you first, though.'

Lucy turned to Lisanna. 'And you, Lisanna?'

'I'd have to think about it. I've only ever had feelings for Natsu, Luce, feelings aren't defined overnight.' Lisanna admitted.

Lucy smiled instead of smirked. 'Well, now that that's out of the way, let's play 10 Minutes With Lucy.'

Lucy wrote everyone's name and put them in a bowl. Mira and Lisanna got everyone's attention and told them the game. When everyone heard who they were spending their ten minutes with, they jumped at the opportunity.

'Alright! Everyone, listen up! The first person to spend ten minutes with Lucy is...' Mira called, then pulled out a name and gave it to Lisanna.

'Gray!'

**GRAY**

Gray nearly choked on his water when he heard Lisanna call out his name. This 10 Minutes With Lucy thing was clearly just a ploy to find out who Lucy liked. Gray knew it was obviously not him. He narrowed it down to two people: Erza and Natsu. Natsu was an idiot, but Lucy seemed to like him regardless. Erza on the other hand, Gray had no clue about. They seemed to just be friends, but Gray could sense Lucy putting in extra effort. He could sense it from Erza, too. He also had his suspicions about Mira and Lisanna. Although Lucy talked to them and was super nice like she was with everyone else, Gray caught Lucy glancing and sometimes staring at the Strauss sisters. Not just any glances and stares, but glances and stares full of an emotion Gray couldn't distinguish.

'Gray, come on!' Lisanna called again.

Gray sighed and slowly got up, taking his time to piss off the two girls.

'In you guys go!' Mira said in a sing song voice.

Lisanna pushed them both in. 'If you need more time, just say "music" okay?' Mira said before Lisanna closed the door.

The closet was pretty roomy, actually. Gray sat against one wall, Lucy next to him.

'Did you agree to this, Luce?' Gray asked.

'Not completely. Sorry you got roped into this, Gray.' Lucy said.

'It's alright. We got about 8 minutes left. Wanna talk?'

Lucy smiled and nodded.

The rest of the 8 minutes went by fast. Lucy and Gray went out of that closer than they've ever been. Practically best friends.

'Okay guys, time's up.' Mira said, opening the door.

'We should do this again sometime, Gray. Just without the closet.' Lucy said, watching Gray leave the closet.

'Absolutely, Luce.' Gray laughed, then went back to his seat.

'Next person is...' Mira pulled out another name and handed it to her sister.

'Natsu!' Lisanna called, a little saddened but otherwise just as cheery.

**NATSU**

Natsu almost yelled, he was so excited. He got another shot to find out who Lucy was after.

'Don't have too much fun you two.' Mira sang, closing the door.

'Hey, Luce. Can I ask you something personal?' Natsu asked.

'Sure, I guess.' Lucy answered.

'Who do you like?'

'Do you really wanna know?'

Natsu nodded and Lucy leaned over, whispering the name into his ear.

'WHAT?!' Natsu yelled.

Mira opened the door and saw Natsu's face was as pale as snow. 'Natsu?'

Natsu ran out of Fairy Tail at top speed, pushing a couple of people down as he went. Mira looked at Lucy. 'What happened?'

'I told him who I liked.'

'Who is it?' Mira asked eagerly.

'Not gonna say. I rather like this game, I wanna keep playing. Next name, please.' Lucy said with a smile.

Mira picked another name and handed it to Lisanna.' The next lucky person is...'

'Lisanna! Wait, what?!'

**LISANNA**

'Oh dear. Sorry, Lisanna. Rules are rules.' Mira sang, pushing Lisanna into the closet.

'Mira!' Lisanna yelled, just as Mira shut the door.

'Hey, Lisanna.' Lucy said, smiling from where she was sitting on the floor.

'Hey, Luce.' Lisanna said, picking a spot and sitting down.

'Look, Lisanna. If you're this uncomfortable, you don't have to stay in here. Natsu ran away, so I guess you don't have to stay the whole ten minutes.' Lucy said, smiling sweetly.

'It's okay, Lucy. We can just talk, right?' Lisanna sounded nervous, even to herself.

'Okay, what do you wanna talk about?'

'Well...who did you tell Natsu you liked?' Lisanna asked cautiously.

'I told him who I really liked.'

'And who would that be?' Lisanna asked curiously.

'Do you really wanna know?'

Lisanna nodded and Lucy leaned in to whisper it in her ear. 'You.'

Lisanna paled more than she already was. Lucy bit down gently on her earlobe and backed away, blushing slightly. Lisanna didn't know what to say. She was about to break the silence, but Mira beat her to it. 'Time's up!'

'Music!' Lisanna shouted, closing the door again. 'Lucy, are you sure?'

Lucy nodded and then sighed. 'I'll understand and respect whatever answer you give me. I understand if you say you're straight. I understand if you say you only like Natsu. I understand if you say you just don't like me in that way. Just don't sugarcoat it, okay?'

Lisanna was quiet for a while. When she finally spoke, she said two words. 'One kiss.'

Lucy seemed caught off guard. 'What?'

'One kiss. Then I'll make my decision.'

Lucy blushed but, nonetheless, got on her hands and knees to be face to face with Lisanna. Lisanna looked terrified, but curiosity got the best of her. Lucy moved in closer and every second that passed, Lisanna's heart beat a little faster. Their faces were maybe an inch apart when Lucy whispered, 'Last chance to back out.'

Lisanna shook her head and Lucy smirked. She closed the gap and lightly brushed Lisanna's lips with her own. After lingering for a few seconds, Lisanna grabbed the back of Lucy's head and brought their lips together again.

The kiss lasted for what seemed like an eternity for the two mages. Lucy shifted and put a hand on the small of Lisanna's back, pulling her closer. Lisanna smirked and twisted, throwing Lucy on her back with Lisanna on top of her.

'Is that enough of an answer for you, Luce?' Lisanna whispered, her face less than an inch from Lucy's.

Lucy lifted her lips to meet Lisanna's for a quick peck. 'More than enough.'

'Okay, guys. You've been in there 15 minutes! There's more people who want their 10 Minutes with Lucy!' Mira called from the other side of the closed door.

Lucy groaned a little in irritation. Lisanna just smiled and kissed her again, biting her lip when they parted.

'I wouldn't do that so freely, Lisanna. Biting's a HUGE turn on for me.' Lucy whispered.

'Then maybe I should bite you more often.' Lisanna winked, then got up and walked out the door.

'What happened in there, Lissa?' Mira asked.

'We just laid down and talked. Told a couple of stories then dozed off a bit.' Lisanna told her sister.

**I was too lazy to keep adding chapters, so here's an EXTREMELY long oneshot.**


End file.
